The Regurgitator
The Regurgitator is a recurring antagonist from the TV series Phineas and Ferb, first appearing as the main antagonist in the episode "Oh, There You Are Perry" before making a cameo appearance in the episode "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". He was voiced by Clancy Brown, who also had voiced many other villains and had previously voiced another Phineas and Ferb villain, the Smile Away Reformatory School Sergeant. Role Oh, There You Are Perry According to O.W.C.A., the Regurgitator is known to having evading authorities for his past villainy, and has been taking refuge in the Quad-State Area. O.W.C.A. Agent Perry the Platypus is assigned to deal with him, but he is distraught to find out that he would to be relocated from Danville, meaning that he can never see the Flynn-Fletchers again. As such, Perry feels sad about this before flying away from the Flynn-Fletcher house; even his nemesis Heinz Doofenshmirtz is very upset about this turn of events as he is now reduced to a minor threat. As such, Doofenshmirtz decides to best out on the Regurgitator so that he can go back being a major threat. After driving to the Quad-State Area, Doofenshmirtz manages to locate the Regurgitator's secret lair, only to find that the Regurgitator has already captured Perry. Recognizing Doofenshmirtz as the "lunatic" from Danville, the Regurgitator offers him a three-year internship. Despite accepting it, Doofenshmirtz is somewhat uncomfortable by the Regurgitator's imposing will and him declaring that the world is his nemesis. He is even more disgusted that the Regurgitator actually intends to kill Perry rather than keeping him trapped. Deciding that he has enough of this, Doofenshmirtz secretly plans in a escape button in Perry's trap and a couple of rocket boots and a self-destruct mechanism in the lair. When the Regurgitator learns about the escape button and self-destruct mechanism, he attempts to kill Doofenshmirtz, but Perry, having learned of this, presses the button to free himself and manipulates the control panel to have the Regurgitator sucked from his entrance tube into the sky. Perry would later use the rocket boots to transport himself and Doofenshmirtz out from the Regurgitator's lair before it explodes. Perry later gets a call from Major Monogram that Regurgitator has landed into the O.W.C.A.'s prison, so with the Regurgitator now defeated and imprisoned for good, Perry goes back to being Doofenshmirtz's nemesis and the Flynn-Fletchers' pet once again, much to both Perry and Doof's relief. Rollercoaster: The Musical! The Regurgitator was briefly seen dancing and sharing cell with Professor Destructicon during the final number. Trivia *Despite the Regurgitator's supposed title as the "World's Most Evil Villain", he is nowhere as dangerous as Aloyse Von Roddenstein, who is far more heinous due to his plot of bringing a new Ice Age to the Earth in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". Navigation Category:Nameless Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Imprisoned Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Self-Aware Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comedy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gaolers Category:Thugs Category:Crime Lord Category:Deal Makers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Necessary Evil